The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid Clematis plant known by the cultivar name ‘Tie Dye’.
The new variety was a mutation found growing in a controlled planting of Clematis Jackmanii at a clematis nursery in Walworth, N.Y. in 2001. Plants were asexually propagated and observed over the next four years. Asexually propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identified to the original plant and all distinguished characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguished characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation. The parentage of the variety is unknown.